As the Leaves Go
by icey.summer02
Summary: John's life would never be the same after he left that Pub with Sherlock. For good or for Bad though he can't tell sometimes. This story basically takes up where chapter 3 in JuneJuly15 's story Four Seasons left off. It retells, through various people's eyes, John and Sherlocks developing relationship as well as some of the more unusual things that happen in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a multi-chapter based on JuneJuly15 's story 'Four Seasons' () - Between chapters 3 and 4 for now... I suggest reading it, otherwise this may not make sense. The credit goes to JuneJuly15 for her initial fantastic story that inspired this however this is a gap fill and very much my own. All other rights go to the respective owners... ;)**

* * *

John remembers the sparks that flew between them, Sherlock and him, during that first kiss, it was like electricity. John would say it was magical but since meeting Sherlock he doesn't believe in such a thing, he believes in reason. And he reasons that first kisses can be good or they can be bad. Or they can be like Sherlock and his'.

In the kiss, however short, so many emotions had been conveyed that John was overwhelmed. Originally he had tried to memorize the taste of Sherlock, the feel of Sherlock, how Sherlock moved his mouth but the deeper the kiss became the less John thought about these and the more he thought about, well, nothing at all but the amazing feeling that was infecting him, seeping though his veins, making his whole body tingle and bristle with something static. But the reason why in the scale of why this particular kiss was so good these things were irrelevant was because John realised that there could be so much more.

It was only when the table became an obsticle and they were forced to break apart unless one of them knocked over the full glasses on the table that they remembered their surroundings. Almost in synchronisation they looked around and, when they realised half the pub was looking at them, both blushed violently and turned to look at each other. And it was then, John remembers, that they burst out in unexplainable and unhelpable fits of giggles.

Sherlock had stood and, leaning over to John and whispering "Coming?" to him strode purposefully out of the pub.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Reviews would make me a very happy person. Please?! The button needs your attention... :) x_


	2. Chapter 2 John's Diary 13th March

Yep, I'm not over happy about this, But no matter how much I re-draft I am still not satisfied so it's just going up like this. I might come back and edit it later. I don't know.

Anyway, as usual the rights go to Sherlock owners, as well as JuneJuly15 for the back story etc.

* * *

Dear Diary

Hello Journal

Hi

13th March.

Ok. Hi. Ummm...

Oh, this is stupid. I can't even write a bloody account of my day without freezing up.

...

Today marks the third day of a relationship of sorts. I say of sorts because of how weird this whole thing is. I, straight, or at least mostly straight, John Watson, have fallen head over heals in love with a guy I met when I was nine. A guy who is by far the cleverest, most intimidating and, yes, scariest man I have ever met.

His name is Sherlock Holmes. He has been, physically, in my life for the total sum of 5 days. The last three days, plus once, as I said, when I was nine and then when I was seventeen.

When I was 9 we hid in a shed together from a storm and he decided to call me Jack, or so he says, and the second when I was 17 at a rugby match, we both caught smoking. (Note, I have long since stopped and have reason to belive Sherlock ahs a well)

Then, two days ago I was out for a drink with mates for my birthday and he shows up in the pub we were at and I end up going home with him. And tonight we are going out on a date. Not a proper romantic one - nether of us are romantic people - but a date all the same.

I don't know what point im trying to make with this, I've never really believed in fate or anything but it does seem a bit odd how this one man keeps cropping up in my life... I don't know. Maybe I'm just nervous about tonight.

_-Later-_

Well. The date went well. Ish.

Sherlock and I went out for a meal at this little Italian just off Oxford street, I never knew it existed but apparently Sherlock's a regular customer. Anyway, it was all very nice and the food was really good. We were completely undisturbed until on the way home when Sherlocks phone went off. He was on it for a little while until he wandered back over. Looked at me for a second before saying that something had come up at work and he had to go. He told me not to wait up for him and he would speak to later. His eyes were gleaming with so much excitement.

I wonder what his job is.

_-Even Later-_

I can't sleep. Part of me wonders what Sherlock's doing. Whether he got home in the end or if he's still at work.

Part of me thinks I should be hurt by the rejection, that he just left. But actually I don't really care, the date was practically over anyway and work is important. It's not like were serious or anything. But... He did leave me on a first date and without a proper reason.

I don't know.

I think I'll try to get some sleep, if he hasn't called by now I doubt he will tonight.

_J.W._


End file.
